Volturi Queen
by GoldenRavenclawPhoenix
Summary: Edward dumps Bella in the forest. Months later the Volturi turn up on her door step. They explain she is the mate to Caius Volturi. They ask her to leave with them. She said she will leave with them on two conditions. Which they agree too. She also tells them her secret that none other then a few know...Bella/Caius, Jacob/Angela, Charlie/OC, Renee/Phil, Aro/Sulpicia, Marcus/Didyme


**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Edward dumps Bella in the forest. Months later the Volturi turn up on her door step. They explain she is the mate to Caius Volturi. They ask her to leave with them. She said she will leave with them on two conditions. One they had to explain to her Family about vampires and give them a chose to come with them. And two give her time to adjust before they change her. They agree to her terms. Now 410 years later a ball is being held at the Volturi Castle to announce the new royals and all the vampires in the world are invited. What will the Cullen's do when they see Isabella Queen of Volturi and her kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Didyme is not dead in this story. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

The Volturi found me. The three kings found me in Forks 6 months after Edward left me. Their names were Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I felt a big connection to Caius. Aro explains everything to me then Marcus explains his power and told me he knows her my soul mate is I ask who he is because I have always thought Edward was my mate. But to my surprise Caius replies.

"Your my mate my North Star. I hope you can come to accept that", Caius says

I can tell he is nervous.

"You won't leave me like Edward?" I ask him getting Edward's name out

"No my north star. I will never leave you. I will never hurt you. I give you my word", Caius replies looking me in the eyes.

I can tell he is telling the truth.  
>"I will accept that", I say and fling my arms around Caius's neck and kiss him.<p>

He kisses me back with passion that Edward never did to me. I kiss him back with just as much passion. He pulls away after 2 minutes of kissing and plants kisses down my face. I feel a spark light up inside me that I never knew I had before. The kissing was so much better then Edward's.

"I love you Isabella", Caius says, "More than my own life"

"I can't say it yet. I am not ready. Edward broke me", I say looking down in shame

Caius puts a finger under my chin and lifts it up.

"I know the Cullen's broke you. But I will fix you. You will be my Queen. Take all the time you want. We have forever.", Caius replies

"Thank you", I say, "Will I really be a Queen?"

"Yes. Along with Aro's Queen and mate Sulpicia and Marcus's Queen and mate Didyme", Caius replies

"I need time to get used to this", I say

"As I said you have all the time in the world", Caius replies, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I will", I reply kissing him again

He kisses me again too before I pull away

"Do you have a power?" I ask

"Yes but not many people know. Whatever side I am on in battle wins if I want them too. It does have flaws. Sometimes my team losses in training but not often", Caius replies

"How old are you in human and vampire year?" I ask curiously still sitting on his lap with his arms around my waist.

"I was 28 when I was turned and I am 4000 years old I was changed in 2000 BC", Caius replies

"Will it be ok for me to wait to I am 28 to be changed then I will be the same human age as you?" I ask

"Of course my sweet anything you want is yours", Caius says

"You're like our sister Isabella", Aro says and Marcus nods his head in agreement

"I can see your bonds. To me and Aro we are your brothers, To Sulpicia and Didyme you are their sisters. Caius is your soul mate, to the guard you our their Queen all but Jane. Jane will be your best friend and Personal guard and Demetri will also be one of your guards. And I can tell you, you have a strong bond with your father, mother, step-father, 2 strong friendship bonds and you have to other bonds that show you are somehow connected to a male and a female that are you grandfather and your grandma", Marcus says

"I don't have grandparents", I reply

"They must be vampires. I am sure you will meet them soon", Marcus replies

"I hope so", I say as the phone rings

I quickly pick it up

"Hello?" I ask

"Bells. I have a surprise for you. Your Mum and Phil are coming. Actually they are here at the station. We will be home soon. Oh and Jacob called he is coming over now", my Dad says

"Ok Dad. I will see you soon", I say

There was a thumping at the door.

"What is that smell?" Jane asks

"Jacob?" I call

"Bells are you alright?" Jacob asks

"Aro I will let Jacob explain you need physical connect to read his mind don't you?" I ask

"Yes I do", Aro says

"Jacob come in but there are vampires here. One of which is my mate", I say

Jacob suddenly was in the doorway.

"Jacob a mate is like imprinting. These are the Royal Vampire Family. Aro, Marcus and my mate Caius", I say, "Put your hand on Aro's he reads every thought with one touch. Please do this for me Jake"

"Bella...", Jacob says

"Please Jake", I say

"Ok", Jacob says offering his hand to Aro

Aro touches it and gasps.

"A shapeshifter into a wolf", Aro says

"Aro this is a very strong friendship", Marcus says

Caius pulls me on to his lap as Aro continues to read Jacob's thoughts.

"You have the protection of the Volturi. The whole reservation has it", Aro says surprising me, "If your ever in trouble here is the number for the Volturi. Just ask for one of us. We pledge our support to you. Will you do the same to us?"

"Jake please", I say

"Yes we pledge support", Jacob says

"Why don't you bring the pack and Imprints over now? We would love to meet them", Aro says

"And I would like to share a secret", I say everyone looks at me

"What secret my North Star?" Caius asks me

"I will explain when everyone is here", I say

"I will be back", Jacob says leaving

"Can my family know about vampires and come with us if they wish? Trust me they can keep a secret" I ask

"He can my North Star. Do you agree brothers?" Caius asks Aro and Marcus

"I agree. He is a cop. We can use them maybe as Kings and Queen of the Vampire world. I am sure he will have a power like you sister", Aro says

"I agree to. He can rule with us", Marcus says smiling

"He can rule with us. That way you won't have to be parted from all your family", Caius says smiling

I smile in return my first real smile in months.

"Thank you. He should be home soon. How many guards will I have?" I ask them

"6 until you are changed then 4 when you are changed. We don't won't to take any chances", Aro says

"Who will they be?" I ask looking at the guard members who came with Aro, Marcus and Caius

"I will be my Queen. My name is Demetri", Demetri says bowing to me

"I will be my Queen. My name is Jane", Jane says also bowing

"I will be my Queen. My name is Honour", Honour says bowing

"I will be my Queen. My name is Felix", Felix says bowing

"I will be my Queen. My name is Misty", Misty says bowing

"I will be my Queen. My name is Max", Max says bowing

"What are your powers?" I ask them

"Mine is tracking", Demetri replies

"My is pain. I can make anyone but you feel the worse pain imaginable", Jane replies

"I am an Elemental. I can control Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Ice", Honour says

"I have super strength. I am stronger than any other vampire", Felix says

"I am a Mind Controller. I can control any ones mind but yours", Misty replies

"I can Weaken Others Powers but yours", Max replies

"Why is that Aro? Why can't anyone's powers work on me?" I ask

"I think you are a Metal shield. My power can't work on you either. I don't think even Eleazar's power will work on you", Aro replies

"Who is Eleazar?" I ask

"He used to be a member of the Volturi but then he left with his mate Carmen and became part of the Denali Coven. They are animal drinkers too", Caius replies kissing me neck

"What would you like to drink when you become a vampire?" Marcus asks curiously

"I want to drink the blood of humans. But only the rapists, murderers, child abuses, wife beaters and child molesters", I reply

"That is good. We drink only from them too. We have them in the dungeon at the castle. That is where we get all our blood from. We get the scum from all over Europe and sometimes Asia. We also have a blood bank set up full of human blood we also use", Caius replies

"That is good. I will do that when I am changed. How many guards do you all have?" I ask changing the subject back to guards

"I have 4", Aro says

"I have 4", Marcus says

"I have 4", Caius says

"What about the Queens?" I ask

"They have 4 too. Once the Romanians our enemy's nearly killed our mates. We have given them 4 guards since then", Aro explains

"How many are in the Volturi?" I ask

"About 60 active members. But not all live in the castle", Marcus says

"That many. That's a lot", I say

"We need it. After all the Romanians have done", Caius replies

"We are here", Jacob says coming in with Angela, "Bells I kind of imprinted on Angela"

Angela and I smile knowing our secret.

_"Are we going to tell them?" Angela thinks to me_

_"Yes. Just waiting to Dad, Mum and Phil to come", _ I think back to her as the others introduce each other

"I think your father is home", Aro says, "I just heard a car pull up"

"I will explain to him go up the stairs and wait to I tell you", I say, "The Pack can stay of cause"

"I will stay with you. I have brown contacts", Caius says

I nod as the others run up the stairs as the front door opens.

"Bells?" Dad asks

"I am in the lounge room. Come and join us I have some things to explain to all of you", I call

"What things? And who are you with?" Dad says coming into the living room

"Bella!" Mum says

"Mum", I say hugging her tightly

I then hug Phil who was behind her. I then look in her eyes.

"_Mum we have to tell them", I think_

_"Will they believe us?" Mum thinks back_

_"They are vampires and the others shape-shifters I think they can handle it", I think_

"I am Caius Volturi Mr Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you", Caius says offering his hand breaking me out of communication with my Mum

"It is nice to meet you too Mr Volturi", Dad says shaking his hand

"Please call me Caius", Caius says

"Call me Charlie. I can see a grin on Bella's face. You must have down that. I am very grateful", Dad says to Caius

"I am Renee and this is my husband Phil", Mum says

"Dad, Mum, Phil please sit down and we will explain most things to you all", I say taking a seat on Caius's lap

Dad looks between us and grins.

"What do you want to tell me Bella?" Dad asks

"Jacob tell them your legends first", I say

Jacob looks at me and sighs and does.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Dad asks but Mum and Phil just smile

"The wolves in the story are real. I am one. So are all my pack", Jacob says nodding at everyone in his pack

"They can't be...", Dad says

"Outside so Jacob can phase", I say taking Caius's hand and we all go outside

"Do I have too?" Jacob whines

"Yes", I say, "They need to see it"

"I will be back", Jacob says going behind a tree and coming out in his huge wolf form

Charlie looks shocked

"Jacob?" Charlie asks

The wolf nods

"He is a protector of his tribe and it looks like Angela is his imprint", I say

"Sorry I didn't tell you. But you know...", Angela says

"I know", I say, "Jake phase back and lets go inside"

Once we inside and Dad had, had a glass of water. I decide to continue.

"You know how the Cullen's had golden eyes?" I say to my dad

"Yes. That was always weird. But I didn't ask them about it. I am glad you can talk about the Cullen's again", Dad says smiling at me

"The Cullen's are vampires Dad. _The _vampires for the Quileute legends", I say gently

Dad stiffens.

"Bells. They can't be vampires are not real", Dad says looking at me worriedly

"They are real. Just as real as Jacob is a shape-shifter/werewolf. Caius is one. Show him Caius. The others can come down now", I say softly

Caius takes his contacts out showing his red eyes. And the others come down the stairs fast showing their speed.

Dad gasps and backs into his chair.

"Dad they are not going to hurt you. Trust me. They will answer any questions you have for them. Go ahead. I will answer about the Cullen's", I says softly

"You're vampire?" Dad asks them

"Yes we are Mr Swan. But fear not we are not going to harm you. I am Aro", Aro says

"I am Marcus", Marcus says softly

"The Cullen's too?" Dad asks

"Yes they were", I say

"But their eyes are Gold yours are Red", Dad says noticing the changes between them

"The Cullen's drink animals. The Volturi that's what they are called live off scum bags blood like rapists, murderers, child abuses, wife beaters and child molesters", I reply

Dad relaxed a bit.

"You're not going to harm my daughter are you?" Dad asks

"She is my mate Mr Swan. I will do anything to make her happy", Caius says

"Will you leave her like the Cullen boy did?" Dad asks

"Never. It is impossible for mates to leave each other. I love your daughter so much Mr Swan. I will take care of her forever. She will have whatever she wants I promise", Caius replies

"She is our sister Mr Swan. We will never hurt her either. We promise. If anyone harms her they will pay", Aro says firmly

Charlie looks at Caius then at Aro and Marcus for a minute before smiling and holding out his hand.

"I believe you call me Charlie all of you. Tell me all about vampire", Dad asks shaking everyone's hand

"Vampire's live forever. We are immortal. We are Strong, Hard, Better senses then a human and some of us have powers", Aro says

"What type of powers did the Cullen's have?" Charlie asks

"Edward could read mines, Alice could see the future but the future is not certain, and Jasper could feel and manipulate Emotions", I reply

"What about all of you?" Charlie asks the Volturi

Everyone says their power time them come to Marcus, Aro and Caius.

"I can make whatever team I am fighting on win", Caius says

"I can see bonds and sometimes were they lead. I can see like a venom bond, soul mate bond, friendship bond, family bonds, enemy's bonds, and broken bonds", Marcus says

"What do you see in mine?" Dad asks

"Yes I can. You have a strong bond to your daughter. You also have a soul mate bond but I can't see where it leads. That's the same with a Grandfather bond I see. It is the same with Isabella. But like I said I don't know where it leads", Marcus replies

Dad nods and looks at Aro

"I can see you all of your thoughts by a single touch", Aro says

"So you have seen mine?" Dad asks

"Yes. But some of them weren't clear. I think you have a power like Isabella", Aro says

"What is Bella's power?" Dad asks

"I think she is a mental shield. But we will know when she is turned", Aro says

"You're going to become a vampire?" Dad asks me shocked

"Yes. But I will wait 10 years before getting changed. I want to be close to Caius's human age", I reply

"So you will leave me?" Dad asks

"I don't want to leave you. Will you all come with us?" I ask my father, Mum and Phil

"You want me to come with you?" Dad asks

"Yes", I say

"We want you as another one of our Kings Charlie. You will be a great vampire. But know that the pain of the transformation is bad you will be wishing to die the whole time you're burning. And we will have to do it when we arrive at the Castle. I don't think you want to be any older", Aro says

"You want me as a King?" Dad asks shocked

"Yes. You will be a great King like your Daughter will be a great Queen", Caius says kissing my neck

"I won't be apart from my daughter?" Dad asks checking

"You will for the first year if you are a crazy newborn. Newborns are ruled but their bloodlust", Marcus replies

"I think I can live with that. Can you Bells?" Dad asks me

"Yes I can. Do you want to come with us?" I ask Dad hoping he will come

"Yes I will. I want to be with my daughter for eternity", Dad says getting up and hugging me

I hug him back tightly before relishing him.

"So what is your choice about drinking?" Aro asks

"I will drink from Scum. Some of those don't deserve to live", Dad replies

"Excellent we all drink from scum too. We also have a blood bank. So if we are short we just go there", Aro says looking really happy, "Now Mrs Dwyer you will also be Queen and your husband King..."

"No", Mum says

"What?" Aro asks

"We also have a secret Aro. Phil and already knew you all are vampires", Mum says

"How?" Marcus asks just as shocked as everyone else

"Phil and I are magical creatures too", Mum says

"What are you?" Aro asks

"We are Faerie. From the Seelie court. I look a bit different to this", Mum says as her glamour disappears

Everyone gasps

"I am Crown Princess Renee of the Summer Court. I have been in hiding for a while with me protector Phil who is also a Faerie. We fell in love and married with my father the King's blessing", Mum says

"I am Half-Human, Half Faerie. I am a Princess of the Summer Court. But won't take the throne because I am half human", I say

"I am also half-human, half Faerie. I am Bella's twin sister", Angela says shocking Jacob

"Bella, Angela I should tell you that your Grandfather contacted me and said it is nearly time for me to step up to the throne. I am pregnant so I will be taking it before the Winter court does something", Mum says

"Can you tell us more about the Faerie?" Aro asks

"Of cause but maybe another time. Lets focus on you. Charlie needs questions answered", Mum says

After Dad has another drink he sits down. I can tell he is a little overwhelmed. His ex-wife is a Faerie and so is her husband. His best friends son is a werewolf/shape-shifter. His daughter's one true love is a vampire, his daughter is a twin and I am part Faerie. So I am surprised he is taking this so well

"So how old are you all?" Dad asks

"I was born in 2028 BC. I was 28 when I was changed. I am 4000 years old altogether", Caius replies

"I was born in 1300 BC. I was 30 when I was changed. I am 3700 Years old altogether", Aro replies

"I was born in 3029 BC. I was 29 when I was changed. I am 5000 years old altogether. I was the one who changed Aro and Caius", Marcus says

"Wow. I bet you have great stories to tell", Dad says

"Yes we do. We will tell you them some other time", Aro says

"Who are the others with you?" Dad asks

"They are our guard. We each have 4 guards each and our Queen's/Mates have 4 as well. Accept for Isabella she will have 6 till she is changed", Marcus replies

"What are your mates names?" Dad asks

"Sulpicia", Aro says

"Didyme", Marcus says

"Your daughter Charlie", Caius says

That's when there was a knock on the door and all the vampires and werewolves freeze and smell the air.

"There are two vampires on your doorstep. Jane, Felix see who they are", Aro orders

While the others take defensive positions around all of us. The pack takes positions around their imprints. Caius sits me on the couch and crouches in front of me. The two vampires come into the living room with Jane and Felix. One was a male with pale blond hair and the other was female with pale blonde hair also. They both had ruby red eyes.

"There is nothing to be after of we are not here to hurt you. Your Majesty please take my hand and you will see why we are here", the male says

Aro goes over with one of his guards and takes his hand. After a minute he smiles.

"I guess we now know who Isabella's and Charlie's grandfather is", Aro says

"He's right. His bond to you is one of a family member", Marcus says

"You're my grandfather?" I ask shocked as everyone relaxes and re-takes their seats.

I am back on Caius's lap.

"Yes I am. I am your many times great grandfather", the male says

"What's your names?" I ask as my Dad is still in shock still looking at our relatives

"My name is Peter Andrew Swan Whitlock and this is my mate Charlotte Mary Swan Whitlock. I know your name is Isabella Marie Swan and I know your father's name is Charles Lukas Swan. But he likes the name Charlie. And that you Bella are half Faerie from your mother", Peter says

I get up of Caius's lap. And go over to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Peter and you too Charlotte", I say

Peter gives me a hug and says, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have been waiting years to finally meet you and your father"

I let him go and turn to Charlotte who hugs me tightly.

"He really has been trying but the Cullen's", Charlotte spits out their name, "Always got in the way"

"Those little buggers. How dare they keep me apart from my family. When I next see them I will give them a serious talking too. I might even rip an arm off", I say

"I will too if I ever see them again. Pleasure to meet my grandfather", Dad says shaking Peter's hand and hugging Charlotte

"How are you a vampire?" Dad asks

"I was changed in Texas by a bad woman named Maria. I had to leave my wife and child behind that's how you are descendent from me. She changed Char too. I escaped with Charlotte when her newborn year was up and they were about to kill her", Peter says

"Can I call you Grandpa?" I ask

"If you want. You can always call me Peter", Peter replies

"What should I call you Charlotte?" I ask Charlotte

"What about Char? Because I am not your biological grandma. I am your step Grandmother", Charlotte replies

"I will call you Char", I decide

"How old are you Grandpa and Char? What age were you born in? What year was you changed? What age was you when you were changed and how old are you altogether?" I ask quickly

Everyone laughs at my enthusiasm.

"I was born in 1860. I was changed when I was 20 in 1880. So I am 145 years old altogether", Peter replies

"I was born in 1920. I was changed when I was 20 in 1940. So I am 85 years old altogether", Char replies

"What do you drink?" Dad asks

"We drink from Scum. We have good self-control", Peter replies

"That's good. That's what we are going to be drinking when we are turned", I say

"When are you going to be turned?" Peter asks

"When I am 28. Dad is getting changed straight away when we reach Volterra. Mum and Phil are going back to the Summer Seelie court", I reply

"Do you have powers?" Dad asks

"Yes we do. I just know stuff. I knew you both wanted to be turned and I knew Isabella that you were Caius's mate. Sometimes I don't get anything at all", Peter says

"I can tell if you're lying or not", Char says

"Will you be willing to come back with us to Volterra?" Aro asks

"Yes. We don't want to be parted from them again", Peter replies

"Good. Because we must leave soon. Right after Isabella tells us what happened with the Cullen's", Aro says looking at me

I sigh and quickly tell them everything. From Edward saving me from the van to James and then to the birthday party and to them leaving without goodbye.

"You have been through much. I should have been there", Peter says sadly

"You can't change the past. We can only work towards the future", I reply

"Ok. But if I ever see Jasper again he is getting it", Peter says angrily

"How do you know Jasper?" I ask

"He served with me in the Southern wars I was his Captain and he was the Major. Maria was very happy with us", Peter explains

"Oh. Were you two close?" I ask

"We were but not now knowing what he has done to my granddaughter. Him and I are having words", Peter replies

"You don't have too your barely know me", I say

"I love you Isabella you're my granddaughter and I have always loved you", Peter says

"I love you too. You're my step granddaughter. And I fill like I know you already", Char says

"We all love you Bella please believe that", Caius says looking at me

I look at everyone looking for deceit but I find none.

"Thank you. I already find myself loving you all too", I say

Aro and Marcus come up and give me a hug and so does Peter and Charlotte. I feel much better afterwards.

"I suppose we must get going", I say

"Yes we must pack what you what will we get the bodies. We will sneak you both out and set the house on fire. Everyone will think you are dead", Aro says

"Aro can you do us too? Because Father is calling me back to Summer Court. So we must leave I will see you soon baby", Mum says hugging me

"Love you Mum", I say

"Love you Mum", Angela says

"Love you too Bella, Angela. I will speak to you both often", Mum says as a portal opens, "See you all soon"

They go through the portal and are gone.

"Ok let us pack", I say going up the stairs with Caius following me. Charlie goes into his bedroom and begins to pack. While I pull out my suitcase and begin to pack. Caius helps me pack and within half an hour we are ready to go. So is Dad. That's when Felix and Demetri comes back with four bodies that are the same height of us.

"See you soon Bells", Jacob says hugging me

"Love you Sis. We will visit soon", Angela says

"You must come. See your Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachael, Embry, Quil", I say

"Let's get you guys out of here", Caius says picking me up and running me out to the limo before anyone could see. So does Aro to Charlie. All the guard but Felix are in the limo. We start moving and when we get a little bit away I see the fire start. I was saying goodbye to my old life and on to my new life with Caius…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:) <strong>


End file.
